kh2coolfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 9: Going to EVIL
EPISODE 9! WOOHOO! PART 1 Narrator: THE CITY- I mean, THE BUNKER! (Everyone starts waking up, and going to the kitchen) ACF: Hey Bob? What's for- Hey. WHERE'S BOB?! Pinkie: I haven't seen him since yesterday. Mochlum: (sitting in dark) I have. Pinkie: Tell us! Where is he?! Mochlum: I can tell you... with a proper price. Pinkie: How much? Mochlum: 1,000,000,000 rubees! Tornadospeed: Actually, I spent all the rubees on pie supplies. ACF: Stupid edit conflicts (4th Wall cracks) Chuck: Mornin! Rarity: I must say I hate your style Mochlum. Mochlum: Thanks. Let's go replace the fourth wall. They are currently in stock at... (checks iPad) ...BIEBER BASE! Applejack: Uh oh... Mochlum: Let's go! Tornadospeed: But you never told us where Bob was! Mochlum: I forgot. LET'S GO! Part 2 Mochlum: (at Bieber Base) There! Fourth walls! Applejack: (buys one) Mochlum: Let's go see what evil person works at the cash register! (goes there) Phineas: Is that... Mochlum: BOB?!?! Bob: I work here now! UMAD?! Mochlum: YES! ):< ACF: Did you find th- BOB?! Pinkie: MMM! This cake is- BOB?! Bob: .... Rarity: Are you kidding? We solved our problem too early! This is the most disorderly episode we've ever done! Mochlum: Now I remember! You went outside the Bunker in the middle of the night while I was taking my midnight stroll through the territory of the teens! Tornadospeed: You take a midnight stroll through the teens territory? Bob: Yep! And now the Teens hypnotized me into working here...And destroying you >:) ACF: And I thought it would be all a misunderstanding.... Bob: (shuts down store doors) NOW BATTLE TIME! (goes into RPG-style-battle) *Rival Bob uses attack! It is very affective! *Mochlum uses curse! It isn't affective! *ACF uses Mallet! It is kind of effictive! *Tornadospeed uses FALCON PAWNCH! It is kind of affective! *Bob uses one-hit K.O.! It is the most affective move ever! *Game over! Mochlum: Oh great!!! When was our last save point? ACF: Ten minutes ago. Mochlum: OH GREAT! NOW WE HAVE TO READ ALL OF THAT ANNOYING DIALOGUE AGAIN! Tornadospeed: GADANGIT. Mochlum: THIS IS PAPER MARIO ALL OVER AGAIN! At the Last Save Point Mochlum: (at Bieber Base) There! Fourth walls! Applejack: (buys one) Mochlum: Let's go see what evil person works at the cash register! (goes there) Phineas: Is that... Mochlum: BOB?!?! Bob: I work here now! UMAD?! Mochlum: YES! ):< ACF: Did you find th- BOB?! Pinkie: MMM! This cake is- BOB?! Bob: .... Rarity: Are you kidding? We solved our problem too early! This is the most disorderly episode we've ever done! Mochlum: Now I remember! You went outside the Bunker in the middle of the night while I was taking my midnight stroll through the territory of the teens! Tornadospeed: You take a midnight stroll through the teens territory? Bob: Yep! And now the Teens hypnotized me into working here...And destroying you >:) ACF: And I thought it would be all a misunderstanding.... Bob: (shuts down store doors) NOW BATTLE TIME! (goes into RPG-style-battle) Tornado: Let's try this again. *Rival bob uses Punch! It's super effective! *Tornadospeed uses fart! Rival bob dies instantly! Bob: Alright! you win. (becomes unbrainwashed) All: There we go. The end. You may expand as you want. Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:The Bunker Category:Season 1